During laparoscopic surgery, one or more small incisions are formed in the abdomen and a trocar is inserted through the incision to form a pathway that provides access to the abdominal cavity. The trocar is used to introduce various instruments and tools into the abdominal cavity, as well as to provide insufflation to elevate the abdominal wall above the organs. During such procedures, a scoping device, such as an endoscope or laparoscope, is inserted through one of the trocars to allow a surgeon to view the operative field on an external monitor coupled to the scoping device.
Scoping devices are often inserted and removed through a trocar multiple times during a single surgical procedure, and during each insertion and each removal they can encounter fluid that can adhere to the scopes lens and fully or partially impede visibility through the lens. Furthermore, a scope can draw fluid from inside or outside a patients body into the trocar, where the fluid can be deposited within the trocar until the scope or other instrument is reinserted through the trocar. Upon reinsertion, fluid can adhere to the scopes lens. The scopes lens thus needs to be cleaned to restore visibility, often multiple times during a single surgical procedure. With limited access to a scope in a body, each lens cleaning can require removing the scope from the body, cleaning the scope lens of fluid, and reintroducing the scope into the body. Such lens cleaning is a time-consuming procedure that also increases the chances of complications and contamination through repeated scope insertion and removal.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and devices for maintaining clear visibility through a lens of a scoping device during a surgical procedure.